


YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME.

by irlmono



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Mono Has Too Many Problems, Oops, Trauma, Unhappy Ending, not really - Freeform, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmono/pseuds/irlmono
Summary: six leaves. mono breaks down.kind of vent fic.(name and lyrics from “you’re nothing without me”)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME.

The two children stood at the curb, bare feet slipping on wet concrete. Rain poured heavily down around them, pitter-pattering loudly on the sidewalk. The sky was overcast with dark clouds and every once in a while it would light up as lightning streaked across the blackness.

Six stood beside him, green eyes scanning around, diverting his attention back to his goal. The signal tower. He was going to set the city free. 

Maybe it would make him feel better.

He pulled on his coat, a nervous habit of his, and put an arm on Six’s shoulder. She flinched away and stared straight ahead, a foreign look in her normally expressive eyes.

“You okay..?” Mono asked, kicking at a pebble.

Six sighed, an exasperated noise, and shook her head, midnight black hair falling over her eyes mysteriously. She cleared her throat quietly.

Mono blinked in confusion. “Are you sick..??” he tried, “hungry?”

Shaking her head, she looked away from his gaze, expression hardening into one of anger. She wiped the raindrops off of her face and rubbed at her eyes.

“..Are you still okay to finish our mission??” he asked, an urgent tone creeping into his high pitched voice.

Six shook her head again.

“Actually..” she spoke quietly, “I’m going to go. Alone. My own way.”

What would’ve been Mono’s heart sunk in his chest, butterflies flapping around in his stomach. What did he do wrong..?? 

“But-“ he stumbled over his words, “you-you don’t know your way around! You need me to show you, right?”

She narrowed her feisty eyes at him. “No. I know how to get to the tower.”

Mono grit his teeth and took a step closer, who did Six think she was? They were friends!

He scared her away, a startling realisation fronted to his mind. Just like he does with everyone. He’s dangerous. No good. Fucking intolerable piece of shit. 

“But- it’s a long way and- and the adults-“

“Shut up.”

Mono froze. “..Huh?”

“Shut up. I’m going to the tower by myself,” Six spoke with a voice coated in venom. She stared him dead in the eyes through his paper bag.

Mono’s breath hitched. She was leaving. LEAVING. Not coming back. She was leaving because of how fucked up he was. His foot stomped against the ground in anger.

His eyes filled with tears, “don’t tell me to shut up.” he spoke angrily, a stray salty tear trailing down his cheek.

“You’re nothing without me.”

The words slipped out before he had a chance to think. Six looked at him, shocked, then the fury on her face settled in and she stepped forward.

“...What..?” Six asked, voice hovering neutrally.

“You’re a puppet,” he continued, anger clouding rational words, “and a loser who’s destined to fall.”

Six moved her hand to throw a punch but he flinched away. Years of experience, right? he thought bitterly, groaning loud, but the sound turned into more of a frustrated scream.

“I’m everything you always wanted to be,” he pointed at her, jabbing a finger into her stomach, taking another step forward. “Let’s deal with the issue- you wish you were me...!!”

“Without me you’re nothing at all.”

Six scoffed, taking advantage of the haze clouding his mind and grabbing the paper bag off of his head. She grabbed the key he had slotted in the keychain and swung it at him with all of her might.

A long black crack spread across his porcelain face and he sobbed in agony, once angry face morphing into one of innocence and childishness. He watched as part of his porcelain detached from his face and fell to the ground, shattering with a crash.

He could see Six walking away out of the corner of his eye. 

Mono didn’t blame her.

He looked up at the sky and brandished the key.


End file.
